The Eppes Method III  Following Orders
by Tali1980
Summary: Charlie disregards Don's orders in the field, putting himself in danger. Don wants to make sure he'll never do that again. Warning: Disciplinary spanking of an Adult, no slash


**The Eppes Method III – Following orders**

xxx

_I don't own Numb3rs, CBS or any of the characters._

_I am not very experienced at this writing thing yet and - for those of you who haven't read the first story - I am not a native English speaker. Gentle reviews and critique is highly appreciated._

_Warning: This story contains the disciplinary spanking of an adult. No slash._

xxx

The door of the Eppes house slammed shut loudly. Alan heard his two sons storming in yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Don't walk away from me Charlie while I am talking to you." Don demanded angrily.

"You aren't talking to me. You are just shouting. And I am not a little kid that has to answer to you." Charlie replied no more quietly.

"No, you are not a little kid but you have to answer to me. When you are consulting for the FBI I am your boss. It is my job to keep you safe which I can't do if you don't listen to my orders. I want to know what you were thinking." Don demanded.

"I hate you being my boss. I am my own boss." Professor Charles Eppes sounded like a petulant teenager.

"No, you are not and you know it. Neither with the FBI nor at CalSci," Don couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Whatever, I want to go now." Charlie whined.

"You aren't going anywhere. We are going to talk about this now. I want to know what had gotten into you to ignore an order I gave you twice. TWICE. Charlie, don't you understand that you could have died today?" Don tried to reason with his brother.

At that point Alan walked down the stairs. Hearing the last sentence and the anguish in his eldest son's words his heart went out to him. Looking at his younger son who had crossed his arms and was stubbornly refusing to meet anyone's eyes he got scared for a moment. Whatever happened that day, Charlie did not seem to understand how serious it was.

Don looked up to see his father turning white as a sheet and looking scared. In front of his inner eye an image popped up of himself having to tell his Dad that something happened to Charlie. He had to stop this. No way would he let something happen to his baby brother. Don surprised himself with his next words to Charlie, "You are out. You are not consulting for the FBI anymore. If I can't trust you to follow my orders, I cannot have you on my team."

Charlie looked at him with hurt and anger in his eyes, "You can't be serious. You can't just throw me off the team."

"Oh yes, I can. I don't want to but you are giving me no other choice. If I can't keep you safe, I can't keep you on the team." Don responded warily.

"I hate you," Charlie yelled at him, "In case you haven't noticed NOTHING HAPPENED today. But you know what. I DON'T CARE. I can still consult with the NSA. You can't take that away from me." With these words Charlie turned around and stormed out of the house.

Don realized that his brother was right about NSA. He couldn't forbid him to do that and if he was just as careless there even more could happen to him without someone around looking out for his safety. He started to go after his brother.

"Donnie …," Alan Eppes spoke for the first time since his sons came in, "leave him for a little while. It sounds like he needs to cool off. And maybe you do to?"

Don looked at his Dad realizing he was right. Slowly he made his way to the couch and sank down on it. With a sigh he hid his face in his hands. His Dad came closer and sat down next to him. "Do you want to talk about it, Donnie?" he asked gently.

Slowly Don looked up, "He could have gotten seriously hurt today, Dad. I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Alan asked.

"Well this was a case about a sharp shooter. Charlie was with us to help find his exact location but he was supposed to stay in the armored car. I saw him open the door once to get a better look and I yelled at him to close it and have the agent that was with him radio us if he figured something out. And just a few minutes later he got out of the car and came towards me wanting to tell me something. He was the perfect target for the shooter – no vest, no helmet, no weapon of his own."

"How come he didn't get shot?" Alan asked.

"Well at first the car was still between him and the shooter and then I ran over to guard him," Don replied, "I can't believe he'd ignore my orders like that."

"Donnie, I am not saying what your brother did was right but you have to understand that he is used to a world of academia. There it is rewarded when people think and act independently. When they are the first to make a discovery and go new ways. He doesn't understand your world of hierarchy and orders that have to be followed." Alan explained.

"I get that," Don responded, "But I am not sure I can keep him safe the next time. What if I can't? What if I had to come home to you and tell you something happened to Charlie?"

"I'd be devastated but I would never blame you," Alan responded kindly, "I am proud to have two sons that are doing their best to solve crimes and help others. Do you really think it is necessary to take that away from Charlie?"

"I don't know how else to keep him safe." Don said sadly.

"Well you heard him – he can still consult with the NSA – and we can't stop him. Maybe if instead of kicking him off the team, you taught him to obey your orders?" Alan proposed.

"I would love to but I don't know how to do that. You heard him earlier. He didn't even understand the problem. And I don't know how to make him understand."

Alan smiled a little at his eldest, "I think you know exactly how to make one of your team members mind your orders from what I have seen. And as for Charlie not understanding – I think he just needs a little quiet time and a good 'talk'. He'll come round. He always did."

Don looked at his father incredulously, "How did you know?"

"Well the other day when Colby was here it was rather obvious when you know the signs." Alan laughed a little.

"And you are suggesting that I treat Charlie like one of my agents when they disobey?" Don was still flabbergasted.

"I don't see why not." Alan turned more serious "It has always worked – with both of you."

Don smiled a little in reminiscence, "Yes, I guess that is true. I am still surprised it works as well on adults as it did when we were youngsters."

Alan nods, "I know. Why don't I go to the movies tonight to give you and Charlie some quiet time to straighten things out? And Donnie …"

"Yeah?"

"Tell him if he pulls another stunt like that, he'll be answering to me also."

Don smiled back sadly, "Will do. Wish me luck."

At the same time an angry Charlie had found his way into his office at CalSci. He tried to do some work but it was impossible to concentrate. He was so mad at Don. Nothing had happened. Sure he remembered later that Don told him to stay in the car but he really needed to let him know where the shooter was and the guy with the radio was so slow. He just hated Don treating him like a child. And then he even threw him off the team.

After an hour he still had not made any progress in his work. His anger had calmed down a bit and he was left feeling downright rotten – mad, hurt, a little sorry, and somewhat scared of having to face his brother again after storming out on him.

He went for a little walk around campus and spotted Megan coming out of Larry's office. He tried to get away but she had seen him already, "Hey Charlie, are you ok? Is everything alright after what happened earlier?" she asked kindly.

"Alright? If by alright you mean did my brother throw me off the team and does he hate me now then yes, everything is alright." Charlie spat at her. Then he saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"I am sorry Megan. Really, I am truly sorry. I should not have talked to you like that. I am doing everything wrong today. Don is really angry with me and he told me I couldn't consult with you guys anymore and I just feel bad." He said with anguish in his voice.

"It's alright Charlie. We all have bad days," Megan responded, "Come on, let's sit and talk about it."

"Sure. But I really don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. I really like working with you guys and hate to loose that." Charlie smiled sadly at her.

"Are you sure this wasn't just something Don said in anger? Did you guys even talk calmly about what happened and why?" Megan asked.

"Not really. We just yelled."

"I think you need to understand how much you scared Don. If something happened to you, he'd never forgive himself. I think that is why he got so angry at you for not listening to him. He knows it is hard to keep his people safe in this line of work. But if someone on the team doesn't follow orders it is almost impossible."

"You think I scared him?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Well think of it this way. How would you have felt if you hadn't followed Don's orders and something had happened to him while he tried to keep you from harm? Or to any of us?" Megan asked him softly.

Charlie looked at her wide-eyed. The thought that something he did in the field could endanger his brother or teammates had never really occurred to him. He felt a giant wave of guilt wash over him. Putting his head in his hands he groaned, "Oh my god. I never thought of that. No wonder Don hates me now and threw me off the team."

"Your brother doesn't hate you and you know it. Plus I don't think the last word has been spoken on you being thrown off the team." Megan responded with a little smile.

"But how can't it?" Charlie asked her in despair, "After what I did. I don't want any of you getting hurt because of my stupidity. I don't deserve being on your team. And I don't deserve Don caring about me either."

"I think you are overreacting a bit Charlie," Megan tried to calm him down, "Why don't I drive you home so you can talk and make up with Don? And if you want my advice, just asked him to treat you like one of the team had disobeyed an order. Trust me that has happened before and not everyone has been thrown of the team."

Charlie was slightly puzzled at Megan's advice but he just nodded and went with her to her car. But when they stood at the front door of the Eppes house his bravado failed him. "I can't Megan," he said, "I can't talk to him."

"Do you want me to speak to him first?" Megan offered.

Charlie just shrugged.

"Alright, give me a couple minutes," she said as she went in.

Inside she found Don and his Dad reading the papers. Don looked worn out. "Hey Don, your brother is outside. I met him at CalSci and we talked a bit."

"Yes?" Don looked at her expectantly, "Is he still mad at me?"

"No," Megan assured him, "He feels really bad about what he did and he's scared to face you."

"Thanks for talking to him Megan. I am glad he isn't angry anymore. Maybe we can get somewhere now." Don sighed.

Alan chimed in and offered Megan his arm, "Megan would you do me the honor and go to dinner and maybe a movie with an old man? We'll just let the two of them sort it out?"

"I'd be delighted, Sir." Megan responded with a giggle.

"Thanks guys. Just leave me alone with this mess." Don said ruefully.

After Alan and Megan had left, Don didn't even bother to check the front porch. He knew his brother had long ago made his way into the garage to keep himself occupied. And that's exactly where he found him – though not exactly occupied. Charlie was just staring at a math problem on a chalk board.

Don cleared his throat, "Hey buddy. Are you ready to talk?"

The softness in his brother's voice surprised Charlie and got him to turn around instantly. He looked Don in the eyes and just nodded sadly. Both brothers sat next to each other on the couch.

"Alright do you want to tell me what happened today with you?" Don opened.

"I am sorry. I didn't listen to you Don. I just wanted to get the information to you as quickly as possible and was so happy I figured it out that I kind of forgot what you had said." Charlie hung his head.

Don put his hand underneath Charlie's chin and forced him to look straight into his eyes. "Charlie, in the field you can't forget instructions. You have to listen and obey them. Otherwise I can't keep you safe. Do you understand that?"

Charlie nodded. A tear started rolling down his cheek. "When I talked to Megan she made me realize that you or someone else could have gotten hurt too when I didn't listen. I am so sorry Donnie."

A couple more tears spilled over. Don couldn't help himself. He just pulled his younger brother into a strong hug until his anguish subsided.

"Are you really kicking me off the team?" Charlie asked. "I know I deserve it but I really like working for you and with the others. I like helping people."

"I know you do and you are good at it," Don responded, "And whether you are on or off the team is your own choice."

"What?" Charlie interrupted, "then I want to be on the team of course."

"Not so fast, little boy," Don held him at arms length away to look him in the eyes, "Staying on the team comes at a price. You will have to take the same punishment one of my agents would have gotten if they had disobeyed an order like that."

"Oh," Charlie's face fell, "Megan told me to ask you to do that."

"Ask me what?" Don inquired.

"To treat me like one of your agents if they had messed up. But she didn't really explain what that meant." Charlie looked at him expectantly.

"She did?" Don asked wondering if you could keep anything secret in this team, "Well do you remember the summer you were 17 and had just graduated from college? You came to visit me and thought it was a good idea to sneak into a bar and get drunk?"

Charlie blushed crimson. He could remember the incident very well. Don had helped him and taken care of him that night when he got sick but the next day he found himself over Don's knee getting a spanking that convinced him not to touch alcohol again until he was 21. But Don could not really think of repeating that. Wait. THAT is what he did with his agents?

"You can't be serious Don. I am not a kid anymore. You can't just sp … punish me like that." Charlie sputtered.

"I am, You are acting like on and I will if you want to stay on the team." Don responded sternly. "What is it going to be little brother? Do you want to be on the team? Are you ready to take your medicine?"

Charlie looked at the floor. He desperately wanted to stay on the team and he wanted to make things right with Don. He also knew that he deserved it but he just could not bring himself to admit it.

"Buddy, I know this isn't easy to accept but it will be alright. Once we get this over with we'll never talk about it again." Don said softly.

The use of his nickname just did Charlie in. He looked up at Don and ever so slightly nodded in acceptance. Don looked at him with pride in his eyes, "Ok, buddy. Go up to your room and change into some pajamas. I'll be right there."

Charlie gulped but he went up to his room without any protest and did as he was told. He sat on the bed waiting for Don wondering what was going to happen.

Don went up to his own room wondering if he should get the ping pong paddle that usually worked so well. But last minute the changed his mind and went into his Dad's room to get a hairbrush both brothers were very well acquainted with. He felt that the familiarity would both comfort Charlie and make it clear to him that his big brother was in charge.

When Don entered his brother's room he found Charlie sitting on his bed with knees drawn up hiding his face. He was slightly trembling and when Don lifted Charlie's face by his chin he could see his lips quivering and tears forming in his eyes. Big brown puppy dog eyes that made Don's heart hurt. But he knew he had to go through with this to keep Charlie safe.

"Do we really have to do this?" Charlie started to plead.

"Yes," Don responded in a serious tone that allowed no argument, "Come on, let's get it over with. You'll feel better afterwards." With these words he sat down and quickly pulled Charlie over his lap.

"I kind of doubt that," grumbled the youngest Eppes.

Don had to smile a little, "Well maybe not your backside," He conceded, "but the rest of you will."

**SPANK SPANK SPANK**

Don started spanking Charlie on his pajama pants. He spanked methodically up and down each cheek.

**SPANK SPANK SPANK**

Charlie could not believe how much just a few spanks hurt even though he knew Don was controlling his strength carefully. It took only about 20 spanks until his butt felt like it was set on fire and maybe another 10 until little yelps of pain escaped him with each spank.

When Don saw tears starting to roll down Charlie's cheeks, he took down his brothers pajama pants and started his lecture.

"You" **SPANK** "are to follow" **SPANK** "my orders" **SPANK** "in the field" **SPANK SPANK** "to the letter" **SPANK** "without question" **SPANK** "There is no" **SPANK** "discussion" **SPANK** "or arguing" **SPANK** "when we" **SPANK** "are not in the office" **SPANK**. "You have a problem" **SPANK** "you come to me" **SPANK** "later" **SPANK SPANK SPANK**. "Do you understand" **SPANK** "me, Charlie?" **SPANK**

Charlie was sobbing by now. He felt like he could not take it anymore and tried to fight against his brother's hold. But he was really no match for Don who had him effectively pinned over his knees.

"Charlie, stop" **SPANK** "fighting" **SPANK** "and answer my" **SPANK** "question" **SPANK**. Don ordered.

But Charlie was too absorbed to even hear him. Don took the hairbrush he had put down on the bed earlier and concentrated on Charlie's tender sit spot.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"Please Don" **SMACK **"stop, please" **SMACK **Charlie begged "Not the brush, it hurts too much" **SMACK **

"Then I suggest" **SMACK **"little boy" **SMACK **"that you start answering" **SMACK **"my question if" **SMACK **"you want" **SMACK **"this spanking to end." **SMACK **Don demanded without easing up on the spanking. "Have you understood" **SMACK **"that from now on" **SMACK **"you will" **SMACK **"follow my orders" **SMACK **"in the field" **SMACK **"without hesitation or discussion?" **SMACK **SMACK **SMACK ******

"Yes, Don" **SMACK **"Please, I'll listen" **SMACK **"to you" **SMACK **. "always" **SMACK **"I promise." **SMACK **

With these words Charlie went limb over his knees and just sobbed. Don knew that he had had almost enough. He stopped spanking for a moment and bend down to whisper in Charlie's ear, "I hope so buddy, because if we have to repeat this discussion, it will be worse." With these words he pulled Charlie's boxers down just below his bottom and gave him a few spanks with the brush on the bare.

**SMACK **SMACK **SMACK ******

Charlie just wailed over his knees feeling thoroughly punished. Don put the brush aside and gently righted Charlie's clothes. He started rubbing circles on his baby brother's back and talked in a soothing tone with him. "Shhh Buddy, it's ok, it's over, just cry it all out."

After a few minutes Charlie calmed down and his tears turned to little sniffles. Don helped him up and pulled him into an embrace. "Charlie, I love you and I hated to have to do this but I hope you understand now how important your safety is."

Charlie nodded, "I am sorry Donnie. I meant it when I said I'll listen to you from now on."

"Good," Don smiled, "because I meant it when I said that if we have to repeat this it will be worse."

Charlie glared at him looking so much like a naughty punished boy, "I don't think I could take worse."

"Let's just make sure that we don't have to find out," Don answered, "Do you want to go to bed or would you like to come downstairs with me to watch some TV?"

Charlie thought about it and said shyly, "I'd like to go to bed … but Donnie."

"Yes?"

"Would you stay with me until I am asleep?" he asked with another puppy dog eyed look.

Don just melted, "Sure buddy, just hop under the covers and I'll stay right beside you until you sleep."

The brothers talked some more with Charlie apologizing again and Don reassuring him that he had been fully forgiven and was a member of the team with a clean slate.

Of course both of them fell asleep in Charlie's bed which is where Don woke up first in the morning. When he left Charlie's room he found his Dad in the kitchen.

"Hey Donnie," Alan greeted, "How did it go with your brother last night?"

"Probably about as good as you can expect. But he won't be sitting comfortably today." Don said with a rueful smile.

"Good," was Alan's heartfelt reply, "Did you give him my message?"

Don looked at him confused but then remembered, "No, sorry Dad. I didn't."

"That's quite alright. I think I'd prefer to talk to him myself anyway. Why don't you go ahead and take a shower and I wake your brother up?" Alan proposed.

When he walked upstairs his youngest was still sound asleep. Alan sat next to him just looking at the brown curls for a while. Finally Charlie opened his eyes, "Oh, hey Dad."

"Hey son how are you feeling?" Alan asked kindly

Charlie tried to sit up and couldn't hide a grimace as his backside hit the mattress, "My butt hurts." He said getting up.

"Good. Charles Edward Eppes, I hope you learned your lesson?" Alan's voice took a sharper tone.

Surprised and a bit scared at the tone and use of his full name Charlie looked at his Dad, "Yes, Sir." He replied promptly.

"Excellent," Alan said as he spun Charlie around and planted three sound spanks on his backside **SPANK SPANK SPANK** "because next time you pull a stunt like yesterday you will answer to me as well. Do you understand me?"

Three spanks were enough to re-ignite some of the fire from last night. Charlie hung his head contritely rubbing his throbbing backside, "Yes," he mumbled blushing deep red at the thought of being spanked by his Dad at his age. For some reason that seemed worse than going over his older brother's knee.

"Ok," Alan said as he pulled Charlie into an embrace. "I am glad to hear it. Now let's go and have some breakfast. Don is making eggs."


End file.
